


the first step is a leap ( and my, how pleasant it is! )

by cultwonhos



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2won, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Flirting, Drabble, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, HyungWonho - Freeform, but they're girls aka wonhee and dodo, just some cute lesbian action, other female mx make a cameo, soft, some nct and loona members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cultwonhos/pseuds/cultwonhos
Summary: dodo prepares for her first date.





	the first step is a leap ( and my, how pleasant it is! )

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! im back with a cute drabble that was inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/sw_do_that/status/1129358578614063109)
> 
> im really proud i could actually finish this because i havent written anything in months and was scared ive lost my touch. cant believe i took 4weeks to finish this and another week to publish. also special thanks to sin kriti rohini and ru!!
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are well appreciated.

yeojoo is hardly gentle as she dries dodo’s hair, roughly wiping the towel against the crown of her pink hair, the motion sending several strands to land on her face. dodo giggles like a child when one tickles her nose. in a small voice she asks to be gentler, but yeojoo simply grunts at being disturbed and continues patting the towel, now moving down from the crown to the middle, biting her inner cheek in concentration. dodo sighs at her fruitless attempt and patiently endures while the shorter girl dries until she is satisfied.

dodo reaches out to thread her fingers through her hair, wincing when she tries to break up the tangles and knots. yeojoo tuts when she hangs the towel on the back of a chair, seeing all the pink hairs stuck to it, an unmistakable result of the constant dyeing her impulsive and carefree friend does. so often has dodo come home from the parlour, sporting a different hair colour each time, that it was no surprise to yeojoo when dodo came to class last week with her hair freshly dyed to baby pink. when inquired, she had laughed childishly and said it was to match the cherry blossoms and feel “one with nature”. yeojoo is above questioning her now. 

she momentarily leaves dodo’s side to fetch the hair dryer, and dodo also stands up to walk to her closet, picking out two sundresses, one mint green with floral patterns and the other black with stars and crescent moons, and lays them on the bed. she contemplates between them, and naturally her mind wanders off to wonhee. will she be wearing bright colours again like she always did? or will she surprise her? will she let her hair down, or will she tie it up into a small ponytail? will she bring flowers, and will she expect dodo to bring them for her too? the thought of wonhee has dodo smiling to herself. 

they only have one class togetherㅡworld historyㅡand dodo is not the most attentive there, nor does she participate much, seating near the back door. the teacher doesn't mind her apathy; she has more than satisfactory grades in his class.

wonhee is different. she sits at the second row, her bright-coloured shirts always popping among the dull monochromatic shades. in class she is attentive, almost hanging onto every word of the teacher but also doesn't hesitate to question and doubt, and her notes are always neat and colour-coded that it annoys others how patient and consistent she can be. by the time dodo comes to class, the lectures have already started, and by the time wonhee leaves class, dodo is out of sight. there was no way, at least to dodo, for them to know each other outside of class, and as beyond classmates.

yeojoo motions dodo to come back. the tall girl sits down on the wooden chair, feeling it tilt forward a little under her weight, and makes a note to fix one of the legs some weekend. yeojoo lifts the dryer and turns it on; it instantly starts to whir and blow warm air. dodo cringes away when the air blows into her ear. 

it is not that dodo took no notice of the girlㅡ her clothes are pretty hard to ignore, yesㅡ but so is her. dodo doesn't care enough to pay attention when the teacher makes students read, but she more often than not finds herself listening when wonhee reads, even if the words go into one ear and right out the other. unlike others who often read monotonously and impatiently as one reading the moving news headlines on tv, trying to catch the words before they go away, wonhee reads as though she's narrating or recounting, as though she has fought in the battles, has nursed the sick and injured soldiers of war, has seen the inventions and discoveries made, has felt the pain and sadness; the happiness and relief; the losses and triumphsㅡ all on her own. 

wonhee catches dodo’s attention in other ways too. on some rare days dodo will come to class earlier than the teacher, when the room is buzzing with chatter and banter. but she engages in little chit-chat and usually observes, with her elbows on her desk and chin resting on either wrist. like this, she sees the group of boys across her snickering over some memes, she sees sangah with the bad posture, reading the textbook leaning so low her fingers have to keep her head from dropping, and beside her is minji, who is turned back to talk with namjoo behind her. she sees doyoung, their class president, leaving his seat to be beside his girlfriend and talking to her shyly, while just a few rows behind are ten and yuta, two foreign students and also doyoung’s closest friends, betting over who's going to initiate holding hands; yuta is delighted when doyoung is the one who reaches outwards and grabs her hand, and celebrates it with a little happy dance. 

and of course, she sees wonhee too. she sees her chatting with her seatmate dior, and jinsoul and sooyoung from the row behind, she sees how her eyes crinkle when she smiles and how round they can get when she's curious or surprised. she sees how she covers her entire face when she laughs. she sees how wonhee cannot keep her hands still while she talks; they’re always up the air, moving to get her point across. she sees how wonhee gently smiles when she catches her staring, and how she brings her back to reality when dodo realizes her cheeks and neck are suddenly warm. 

maybe, just maybe, dodo did like wonhee. but wonhee existed merely in the world history room. the moment dodo would be out of there, wonhee would be out of her mind as well, only coming back when dodo sees her again, sitting at the second row, colourfully dressed, her warm and captivating voice reading through the textbook. dodo only knew of wonhee from world history; she didn't know lee wonhee, and which classes make her groan in dismay, which drink does she order without second thoughts and which book does she read over and over again only to cry or get angry at the same part each time.

well, that is going to hopefully change very soon.

after changing, dodo sees her reflection in the mirror, the light green contrasting against her tanned honey skin and her long baby pink hair softly down her shoulders. yeojoo passes a snide comment on her looking like three flavoured ice cream and dodo childishly laughs.

-

they had agreed to meet in front of the public library. initially dodo was going to stand outside and wait, but soon her legs were growing tired and the sunshine was pulsating against her, and the air conditioning inside the library had never been so tempting. hence she is now sat at the table nearest to the window, lost in the book she had picked up from the science-fiction section. the bouquet of daisies she had ended up buying lay forgotten on the chair beside her.it is a relatively small book with short chapters that are easy to follow and dodo makes it past a quarter of the story in no time. she thinks she may even finish it while she is waiting for wonhee. dodo pauses and puts the book down, her left thumb keeping her place. she gazes out the window, then down at her watch, and then out again.

a dull thud makes her turn, and her eyes widen when she sees wonhee taking the seat beside her. wonhee whispers a small “hi” ㅡor maybe she mouthed it, she had spoken so softly dodo isn’t sure she even heard it. Regardless, dodo returns the greeting, pushing aside the book.

“i love that book,” wonhee points to the book she just put aside. _flowers for algernon._ “are you at the part where they go to chicago?” 

“gordon just escaped from there actuallyㅡno spoilers!” dodo warns, wagging a finger at her. the gesture makes wonhee giggle and raise her arms as though surrendering. 

“fine, just know that it made me cry like a baby.” she drawls with a small smile, putting her elbows on the table. her eyes remain on her face, looking almost curiously at her. 

dodo blinks and looks away self-consciously, then remembering the daisies, picks the bouquet up and hands it over to her. “i got them for you,” she says, “do you like it?” 

“i do!” wonhee exclaimsㅡ just loud enough to not catch the librarian’s attention. she looks visibly delighted and admires the bouquet, moving it in her hand before setting it down and smiling, almost sheepishly, “but i didn't get you anything.” 

dodo shakes her head, “that's not a problem. we've got an entire afternoon ahead.” 

wonhee chuckles and hums, “you're right. but for now an early gift,” she breaks the stem of one of the shorter daisies and, leaning towards dodo, tries to tuck the flower behind the latter’s ear. wonhee pulls back to look at her, and dodo gazes back, and it is the first time she gets a good look of her.

wonhee’s eyes turn the shade of copper under the sunlight streaming in through the window and her noticeably long eyelashes are as though strings of golden cotton candy, seeming as soft as a butterfly’s wings. her short ebony hair is tied up into a ponytail, or rather an attempt at one, because little hairs have started to escape from their confine and are falling by her neck, and her bangs are swept to the side with a cute clip with a muffin caricature holding it up. the woollen orange top she wears has little beads at the front that sparkled in the sunlight. her earnings reflected the light too. dodo thinks she looks seraphic.

wonhee’s eyes turn into little crescents as she grins, “you look like a mermaidㅡ or a fairy.”

“it’s the hair, isnt’t it?”

“no, its you,” wonhee reaches for dodo’s pink hair and gingerly thumbs strands of it. “you’re incredibly beautiful.”

dodo thinks that she’d be better suited to be called a chameleon in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at dialogue dont i?
> 
> ik most of yall probably wished for more but since im completely inexperienced i couldnt bring myself to write it . if youve enjoyed it thank you very much!


End file.
